


3-0 is the most dangerous lead

by crystalcities



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Max and Frenkie goes for a drive after the Ajax vs. Tottenham match.





	1. Chapter 1

2-3. Frenkie turned over the result in his head. They’d played well at half, Matthijs and Hakim scored 2 goals to extend their lead on aggregate to 3-0, and then Lucas Moura scored a hat trick for Tottenham, including a heartbreaking last-minute equalizer/winning goal. Frenkie knew that his side completely fell apart, and it hurt.

Right now Frenkie just wanted to go home and try to not think about anything for a couple hours.

Somebody was waiting for him at the car park. It’s Max Verstappen, in a denim jacket, buttoned up all the way, parked next to Frenkie’s car. God knew how he got himself let in to the private lot. They’d been fucking whenever Max had a few days at home, but they didn’t have the kind of relationship for this.

“I’m not in the mood for this,” Frenkie said, pointedly not looking at Max and walked around to the driver’s side.

“Hey, I came to support you. I even put on an Ajax shirt. If somebody told me 6 months ago I’m going to look like this, I would die,” Max undid a button to show Frenkie a flash of red at his collar.

“You picked a great match to finally show up,” Frenkie allowed.

“I got tired of seeing all the tickets you’re sending take up space,” Max shot back immediately. Somehow Max being annoying was making him feel a bit better.

“I didn’t think you were going to make it out of the round with Real Madrid,” Max continued, softer. “But you were amazing. I mean it. I’m convinced you’re going through tonight,” he tried.

“Well, we didn’t,” Frenkie replied, and it hurt again. They let the silence stretch between them for a few seconds.

“Want to go somewhere? I’ll drive,” Max said.

 _What the hell, why not_ , Frenkie thought. “Just don’t talk about football, please.”

* * *

It was a bit difficult getting out of the stadium. Max’s silver Porsche was conspicuous and Frenkie hoped the tinted windows would block the view inside enough, not that it’s unacceptable that the two of them could be friends. Once they got out of the city and the road was deserted enough Max let it rip, the car flying along the sea dike in the middle of the night.

They drove out to the lighthouse, both laughing as Max pulled a perfect J-turn to park for no reason. Frenkie rolled down his window and felt the wind. Max rooted around behind the seat, found a couple beers and handed Frenkie one.

“If you ever want to come to a track I’ll take you on a hot lap,” Max said. He kept looking around for something else.

“Maybe we can do some racing and I can beat you at that, too,” Frenkie said, amused at the thought.

“No fucking way. If you win it’ll be because I let you.” Max produced a small black leather pouch, and took a slim pen-shaped object out. A vape pen. “Here, do you want some of this too?”

“What’s in it?”

“Amsterdam’s finest,” Max smiled. “Yeah?” He plucked it out of Frenkie’s hand, waited for him to nod. He took an inhale, holding the vapor in his mouth, and reached across to gently hold the back of Frenkie’s head, brought their lips together and blew into Frenkie’s mouth. Frenkie closed his eyes and took it into his lungs. Max finished up the kiss sweetly. They sat and drank for a bit, looking out to the sea.

“Want more?” Max asked later. Frenkie nodded and Max repeated what he did, sharing the hit with Frenkie. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed out gently. The vapor cloud dissipated quickly in the draft.

“Come here,” Frenkie closed the small gap between them. They kissed lazily, but building with more passion. Frenkie tried to get Max to come closer, tried to get at the strip of bare skin where the back of Max’s shirt was riding up. It’s awkward across the console, but Max managed to pull Frenkie’s hoody over his head, throwing it on the dash, and kept kissing him as much as he could. He placed a trail of kisses along the bare skin around the collar, over the thin fabric of his t-shirt, pulled the hem up with his teeth, and licked a stripe below his belly button, sticking his tongue under the waistband of his jeans, slow and deliberate. Frenkie shifted so he’s turned a little towards Max, and Max held his hips still, bent over the console so that his nose rubbed against the bare skin just above the button of Frenkie’s jeans, and mouthed at the growing bulge under.

“Fuck, Max, you’re so hot,” Frenkie spread his legs a little wider. Max got the cue, sat up and made eye contact with Frenkie while he unzipped him, grasping his cock confidently and stroked it to full hardness with a little satisfied smile while Frenkie gasped and sputtered.

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” Max said, squeezing the base of Frenkie’s cock. _You’re not going to be able to think about anything else for the next week._ He left that part unsaid. He moved his hand down to cup Frenkie’s balls, and bent down again to blow across the head of his cock, before lightly touching his tongue right under the slit, lapping a few times. Frenkie shuddered and grasped Max’s shoulder, wanting him to go further.

“No touching or I’m going to stop,” Max scolded.

“Fine.”

Max kept teasing him, slowly stroking the shaft of his cock sometimes, rolling his balls in his hand in an undulating motion other times. He dipped his head to take the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking gently, and keeping a firm grasp of the rest of it in his hand. Frenkie threw his head back and pasted himself to the seat, his hips twitching as he tried hard to keep still.

This continued, with Max giving him just enough, speeding up here and there, backing off frustratingly whenever he thought Frenkie was getting too excited. Frenkie kept trying to hint at Max to do more, making noises, squirming, trying to touch Max. He would have none of it, totally stopping when he deemed Frenkie to have crossed the line.

“Max, please... I need, ...”

Max pulled off in response, waited an eternity and then delicately lapped up the precum that’s leaking out.

“You’re so good. I can do this to you forever,” Max told him, sitting up and licking his lips appreciatively.

“You’re a tease and I hate you,” Frenkie was sweating profusely now, and whether from the hit or Max’s ministrations, his mind had gone completely blank. He just wanted Max to get on with it, or let him get on with it. He couldn’t help but notice how much Max was enjoying his desperation, his normally blue eyes dark as the night, an obvious bulge in his jeans even though he hadn’t touched himself at all. Max’s hands are still planted firmly on top Frenkie’s thighs.

“Ugh,” Frenkie groaned.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want,” Max offered, starting to stroke Frenkie in a frustratingly slow pace again, looking at him intensely while he did so. Even in the darkness Frenkie could tell the flush creeping up Max’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Frenkie began. Max was biting his lower lip and he focused on how red his mouth was. He took a shuddery breath. “I want to grab you by your hair and fuck your mouth like you’re a sex doll,” he continued. Max’s gaze darkened. “I’m going to fuck your throat so deep you’re going to lose your voice.”

Max breathed out shakily.

“I'll let you do that, you know,” Max whispered, his voice gone low.

Frenkie could barely react as Max swallowed him fully, the overwhelming suction taking precedence over everything else. He braced himself against the door, and tried not to moan too loud. He felt his cock hit the back of Max’s throat, the muscles there convulsing as Max tried not to gag.

“Ah, fuuuuck,” Frenkie’s hands found their way in Max’s hair. He grabbed a handful of the short strands, tugged experimentally, and got his confirmation when Max groaned in pleasure, the vibration traveling up his cock through his body, making Frenkie shiver. He pulled again, harder this time, and then just held Max in place while he bucked his hips up repeatedly. Max was bent over sideways, holding himself up with an arm across the console, and he’s sure to get a kink in his neck from being in that position. Max took it with no complaint, trying to relax his throat as best as he could, keeping up the suction while Frenkie fucked his mouth in earnest.

“Fuck, Max, shit,” Frenkie’s language abilities were reduced to a string of expletives as his entire focus narrowed down to the sensation of his dick in Max’s hot mouth, the hollows Max’s cheeks made as he sucked, the noises Max made when Frenkie hit the back of his throat again and again. Frenkie shivered all over, felt his balls draw tight and all of a sudden his orgasm hit him hard. He could hardly give Max a warning. Max started in surprise, and half the spunk ended up in his mouth, the other half streaked across his face. Max gaped at him, tried to swallow slowly, coughing while he did it. They stayed there for a while, Frenkie getting his breathing under control and Max just blinking.

Frenkie let go of Max when he’s calmed down a bit. Only then he noticed that Max’s lashes were wet, and tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks as he blinked.

“Oh my god Max, I’m so sorry,” he wiped at Max’s cheeks, smearing the mixture of come and tears on his fingers.

“It’s okay. I liked that,” Max grabbed Frenkie’s hand and licked the fluids off his fingers, looking down. Frenkie followed Max’s gaze to his very neglected and very obvious erection. Max smiled. He looked a mess, and very, very hungry.

“Do you want to go back to your place and help me with that?”

“Can you wait that long?”

“We can try, but maybe you’ll have to drive. Don't speed, I'll kill you if you crash this,” Max wiped his face with Frenkie’s hoody and adjusted himself.

Frenkie laughed. “Can't make any promises with you looking like that. Let’s get going, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [rematch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010485), sort of. There will be a part 2, because I’m 100% in the mood to write Max/Frenkie smut now (after I sleep, lol). I also had Max wear an Ajax shirt that I didn’t manage to use here, so. Title from a facetious comment I made after the Liverpool vs. Barça match, and then I realized Ajax was in the same situation when I went to write this!! :cries:
> 
> Thank you to liefde [whose fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032814/comments/230575378) is the prompt as I had forgotten that in the FIFA video Frenkie invited Max to come to a CL match instead of throwing a cake in his face, haha! I was going to write about a happier match, but it's all an excuse to get them together anyways and I needed the match to be at home, for the realism lol. I failed to write in Matthijs again, but some day, I guess!
> 
> I don’t think they can smoke per WADA, and you definitely should not drive under the influence, but idc (for the fic, be safe on the road!)
> 
> Relevant links, for the mood:  
> [Max's Porsche 911 GT3 RS](https://twitter.com/AussieGrit/status/740844530128289792), which I do not know if he still has  
> [Video of somebody driving a later year model of this car](https://youtu.be/hk89GUoY-qA)  
> [The lighthouse at Marken](https://samyrphotography.com/blog/2016/lighthouse-marken), which I also do not remember if you can drive to, but whatevs. I rode my bike there haha


	2. Chapter 2

Frenkie had no idea how Max kept it together on the way, because Frenkie just had a mind-blowing orgasm and he almost couldn’t stop himself from stopping at a lay-by and having his way with Max right there. Instead he drove as fast as he could, pulling up in front of his house in one of the worst parking jobs ever, and dragged Max out of the passenger seat and through the front door. Max looked like he was about to make a comment about his driving skills but Frenkie just pushed him up against a wall, shut his mouth with an urgent kiss, and shoved a hand down his jeans.

“Ahhh, Frenkie, stop, no,” Max groaned, holding Frenkie’s wrist still. “If you do that I’m going to come instantly.”

“That’s kind of the point, no?” Frenkie obeyed anyways. He held Max flush against him and ground his hips into Max’s instead, once, twice. Max threw his arms around Frenkie’s neck, his hot breath tickling his ear. He rubbed himself up through the layers of fabric against Frenkie’s hip, his pace picking up desperately. Frenkie shoved a knee between his legs to give him more friction.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Max collapsed against Frenkie, coming in his clothes. Frenkie took advantage of his weight shifting to throw Max over his shoulder.

“Ugh, I feel gross, and you’re a show-off, you fit football player. Don’t drop me, ahh,” Max said as Frenkie half-carried him into the bedroom. He hit the light switch on and dropped Max onto the bed.

“You should have let me touch you, then you wouldn’t have made such a big mess,” Frenkie smiled at him, taking off his t-shirt and discarding it on the floor, followed by his jeans. He crawled onto the bed over Max, his knees bracketing Max’s hips and he helped Max get out of his denim jacket. He paused to admire the sight of Max in the red and white Ajax shirt.

“I should take a picture of this,” Frenkie mused. “Do you have my name on your back?”

“Keep dreaming, it’s blank.” Max scoffed, sitting up to get the shirt off.

“Keep that on,” Frenkie stopped Max. “I want to fuck you in this.”

“I’m going to need a minute. Help me get out of my jeans and let’s just make out for a bit, okay?”

Frenkie responded by pushing Max flat on his back. He kissed Max lightly, his hands on Max’s sides, rubbing firmly along his ribcage to his waist to his hips. He opened Max’s jeans, hooked his thumbs into the belt loops on either side, and pulled off the tight fabric and the ruined underwear over his legs in one go. Max kicked them off, and he wrapped his legs around Frenkie’s waist as soon as he got back on top of him, hovering.

“Kiss me,” Max breathed. He’s soft and pliant now, recovering from his orgasm. Frenkie kissed and touched him all over for a few minutes. Max squirmed around, still oversensitive in places. It’s turning Frenkie on in an incredible way. He pressed a finger against Max’s perineum experimentally, unsure how long to wait.

“Just tell me to stop if you’re not ready, yeah?”

Max nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. He’s not opposed to this. Frenkie licked his fingers to get them wet, and went back to massage him gently. It felt good. He pushed his ass into Frenkie’s hand subconsciously, wanting more. Frenkie moved off him to look around in the nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube and a couple condoms.

Frenkie motioned for Max to turn over on his front, and propped his hips with a pillow. He cupped Max’s ass cheeks and pressed wet kisses along the space in between, licking along the rim with the tip of his tongue, probing inside sometimes. Max’s dick twitched. Frenkie really was very good at this. He pressed slick fingertips against Max’s hole, pushing a couple fingers inside, crooking them here and there, stretching Max out and looking for his prostate. Max shuddered when he got there, and Frenkie got the idea and kept up the pressure there.

“Fuuuuck, Frenkie, I want you to fuck me so bad,” Max pushed back and forth, trying to rub his hardening dick against the pillow while he’s getting fingered. He whined when Frenkie withdrew his fingers.

“Get on your back and pull your knees up,” Frenkie ordered. He rolled a condom on, and coated himself in some more lube with a couple strokes. Max obeyed, offering his slick hole up to Frenkie.

“Ready?”

Max felt the head of Frenkie’s cock press against his hole, and he couldn’t help moaning and whining all the way as Frenkie pushed into him, stretching him out deliciously. He clamped down around Frenkie and felt a rush of satisfaction when Frenkie’s expression glazed over for a second. Frenkie got on his arms on either side of Max’s face and kissed him deeply as he set a rhythm, fucking Max slowly at first, picking up the pace and going deeper as they got into it.

Max felt like he’s floating, being surrounded by Frenkie like this. They’re no longer kissing but panting into each other’s mouths. Max wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself off in sync with Frenkie’s thrusts. He needed more, more more more-

“Frenkie! Fuck me, fuck me hard, please,” Max felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I need it, it’s so fucking good, fuck- please, I love it, fuck me harder-“ Frenkie got up higher on his knees, changed up the angle. “Shit, just like that, harder harder harder-“ and that’s it, and Max fell over the edge, coming all over himself. Frenkie followed shortly after, collapsing on top of Max in a sweaty pile of limbs.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Frenkie pulled out of Max gently after a minute. Exhaustion suddenly came over him, and he fell back onto the bed heavily. Max laughed, leaned over to kiss him softly, and sauntered into the shower.

“I like it when you talk a lot,” Frenkie said to the door.

* * *

The next morning Max was gone before Frenkie was awake. On the nightstand were two plastic cards on lanyards and a note.

> _Sorry I can’t stay, have a flight to catch!  
>  See you in Barcelona? M xx_

Frenkie turned over one of the plastic cards in his hand. “Formula 1 Emirates Gran Premio de España 2019 Catalunya VIP. Name: Max Verstappen Guest”, it said.

Well, maybe he should visit his future employers anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know! Ajax had 2 more matches after the CL semis so Frenkie could not possibly have made the trip. Also, I don't think he'd go off on vacation with his fuck buddy after his club completely crashed out of the CL. It’s not going to stop Max from sending him more passes though :)
> 
> Also I just realized that this timeline doesn’t work with [rematch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010485) since Frenkie made a reference to being a Barça player there, but you know what, idc
> 
> Uhhh, I’m going to take a break from writing now.
> 
> Relevant links:  
> [Max x G-Star Raw collection](https://www.g-star.com/es_es/maxraw), which I think is kinda dumb (haha) but is 100% what I imagine him wearing in this  
> [And this is what I imagine Frenkie wearing in every fic I've written him in](https://frnkiedejong.tumblr.com/post/184702442469/if-you-ever-think-you-have-great-friendships-just)


End file.
